


My Little White Rose

by quantumforest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Baby Boy Dan, Blowjobs, Bottom Dan, First Orgasm, First Time, Gentle Phil, Hickeys, King!Phil, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Phil, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Dan, also this is my first fic ever so please be nice im sensitive, first time masturbating, i also dont know how tags work so i hope im doing this right, innocent dan, prince!Dan, semi slow build i guess?, seriously though this is sin, this is sin im so sorry, underage dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumforest/pseuds/quantumforest
Summary: “Good morning, Daniel. Er, happy birthday.” He said flatly.“Thank you, father!” He replied, nearly overjoyed that he actually remembered.“Well, seeing as you are sixteen, you are now of legal age to be married off.” His father began, still no trace of emotion to his voice. “I could not find any princesses in neighboring kingdoms that wanted to marry such an... inadequate prince. However, I did find a King of a nearby kingdom who so gratefully offered to take you. For what reason, I don’t know.” He finished.A look of shock crossed Dan’s face, taking in this abrupt information. “M-married off? A king?” He stammered, confused and betrayed. His father just nodded. “But men can’t marry men?” He asked, confused. He had learned the little he knew about relationships through his books, since his parents neglected to teach him much about life.His father chuckled and replied, “Of course they can, Daniel. Tomorrow morning you will be married to King Phillip of Aruwyn.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out that he will be married off.

Dan’s childhood had always been hard. His father happened to be the King of Aerilia, a small, perpetually always cold island to the north of the Mainlands. The snowy town was home to only around three hundred citizens, mainly blacksmiths and tailors due to the inability to grow many crops. At the northernmost point of the island laid a small castle, home to Dan, his father, mother, and brother Adrian.  
Dan never felt like he fit in with, well, anyone really. He was so unlike his father and brother, always preferring a pencil and notebook over sword and shield. He was smaller and timid, unlike his strong and boisterous father and brother. They had relentlessly tried to make Dan practice his fighting and defense skills, but he hated participating. He did not ever want to bring harm to another being, and thus his own family began to ignore him. His mother occasionally referred to him as “a daughter she never had”, and was disgusted by his fondness towards ‘feminine’ things such as flowers and art.  
He spent nearly his entire teenage life living in the attic, his one safe haven. He had countless shelves of old books lining the walls, along with hanging flower pots through the room. His favorite spot in the room was the one round window at the back of the room, facing towards the vast ocean. He would sit by that window for hours, reading or sketching his flowers, lost in his own world, oblivious to his loneliness for a few blissful moments.  
It was Dan’s sixteenth birthday, and he awoke to a few short raps on his bedroom door. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up, shuffling to the door wrapped in his thick sleeping robe. He pulled open the cold door handle to see his father standing on the other side. “Good morning, father, is there something you need?” He asked, baffled by his presence. His father rarely ever talked to him.  
“Good morning, Daniel. Er, happy birthday.” He said flatly.  
“Thank you, father!” He replied, nearly overjoyed that he actually remembered.  
“Well, seeing as you are sixteen, you are now of legal age to be married off.” His father began, still no trace of emotion to his voice. “I could not find any princesses in neighboring kingdoms that wanted to marry such an... inadequate prince. However, I did find a King of a nearby kingdom who so gratefully offered to take you. For what reason, I don’t know.” He finished.  
A look of shock crossed Dan’s face, taking in this abrupt information. “M-married off? A king?” He stammered, confused and betrayed. His father just nodded. “But men can’t marry men?” He asked, confused. He had learned the little he knew about relationships through his books, since his parents neglected to teach him much about life.  
His father chuckled and replied, “Of course they can, Daniel. Tomorrow morning you will be married to King Phillip of Aruwyn.”

After his father left the room, Dan tearfully sat down, overwhelmed by the sudden news. His thoughts flew through his head. _Will I ever see Aerilia again? What if he’s mean? What if I mess up? I don’t know anything about relationships, what if I embarrass myself?_  
His spiraling thoughts were interrupted by the small castles one servant, Matt, entering his room. “Your mother sent me to give you your suitcase and clothes to wear over. She also said that the boat leaves in half an hour, so be sure to be ready.” He then set down the already packed suitcases and clothes, and left the room. Dan picked up the clothes, seeing a nice red robe with white trim, dark brown boots, and a small golden crown. He sighed and changed out of his pajamas, and then began to put on the new clothing. He frowned as the robe was a few sizes too big on him, obviously made for a bigger man to wear. He adjusted the crown on his head, before reaching up and pulling a white rose out of a pot of water on his desk. He tucked the flower under the crown, the stark whiteness contrasting against his brown locks.  
He picked up three of his favorite books, his current sketchbook and a new empty one, and a few pencils and pens and added them to one of the pre-packed suitcases. He took one last long look out the window out into the ocean, sighed, picked up the suitcases, and began walking down the stairs to the castle doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa this is my first ever fic! it was originally a fic i wrote with two of my OCs, but i wasnt sure where id post it so i turned it into a phanfic. this does get hella sinful eventually so keep ur eye out for that ;)))  
but constructive criticism is definitely welcome! again, this is my first fic so i definitely want to learn how to improve and what to do differently to make my writing the best it can be  
if anyone even reads this muah i love u!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally arrives in Aerilia.

Dan finished his descent down the stairs and headed to the door, expecting to at least get a goodbye from his mother and brother. He waited for a few minutes, but nobody came. Sadly, he walked out the door to the dock, feeling lonelier than he ever had. He boarded the small boat on the dock, his father already starting to descend down the ladder to the interior of the boat. Dan followed him down, sat in the seat across from him, and set his bags down. “How long is the trip?” Dan asked quietly.  
“Aruwyn is the westernmost island of the Mainlands, so about 4 hours.” He responded.  
“What do I, uh, do when I get there?” Dan questioned, feeling stupid at his lack of knowledge.  
His father sighed, annoyed at having to explain to his son. “We will enter the castle, and you will introduce yourself to the King politely. You will refer to him as My Lord or My Liege, or King Phillip. Then he will give you a tour of his castle. Then, the next morning, you will have the marriage ceremony, where you will be married to the King. It’s simple, really.” He responded.  
“I see.” Dan responded, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He was worried he’d forget something or mess up, and he didn’t want to get in trouble. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil to write down what his father had told him, when his sketchbook was pulled out of his hand. He looked up to see his father holding it angrily.  
“Do not doodle or draw around King Phillip, Daniel. Do not talk about flowers, or the ocean, or whatever nonsense you constantly speak about. You were lucky enough that Phillip chose to marry you, do not embarrass yourself and make him change his mind. You are a prince, you need to act like one.” He snapped, raising his voice at Dan. He threw the sketchbook to the floor in disgust.  
Tears welled in Dan’s eyes at the harsh words. “Y-yes sir, I’m sorry father. I won’t do any of that, I mean it.” He responded, voice cracking slightly. He bent down and picked up his sketchbook off the floor, wiping his eyes a bit as he looked down. He put the sketchbook back in his suitcase and shut it, then walked to a seat in the corner and looked out the window with tears trickling down his face until he dozed off.  
Dan awoke to a loud thud and the boat rocking as it docked on the pier of Aruwyn.  
“Come now, Daniel. We shouldn’t leave King Phillip waiting.” His father said, standing up and walking towards the ladder that lead to the deck of the ship. Dan silently nodded and stood up, taking a second to steady his shaking legs. He readjusted his crown, crooked from his nap, then picked up his bags and followed in suit of his father. He threw his bags up onto the deck, and then crawled up the ladder.  
As he emerged from the underbelly of the boat, he stopped and looked around in awe. This land was incredibly different from Aerilia. Unlike Aerilia’s constant snow and frigid temperatures, Aruwyn was warm. Trees and flowers littered the island, and tall mountains loomed on the eastern side. He immediately had the urge to sit down and sketch the beautiful landscape in front of him, but remembered his father’s words and frowned. “I need to act like a prince.” He whispered to himself.  
After he regained his composure, Dan walked down the gangway onto the pier. A short, slightly round man was waiting there for them. “Hello, you must be King Gabriel and Prince Daniel. I am Gideon Morgan, King Phillip’s head of staff. He sent me here to bring you to his castle.”  
Dan’s father reached out and shook Gideon’s hand. “Hello, sir. Pleasure to meet you.” He waited a moment, then nudged Dan’s arm, signaling him to introduce himself as well.  
“Oh, er, hello, I’m Prince Daniel.” Dan stammered quickly, cheeks reddening at his slip up. He noticed his father glaring at him and quickly added, “Pleasure to meet you.”  
The chubby man chuckled to himself a bit at the flustered boy in front of him, and motioned to the two of them to follow him. “Come now, the King is waiting. The castle is about a kilometer away, so we will take a carriage.” He said as he walked. They left the pier and walked down a small, poorly paved road. After about three minutes of walking, they reached a small stone hut with a horse drawn carriage waiting in front of it. The three stepped into the carriage and sat down. The carriage began to move, the soothing clacking of the horses hooves on the stones calming Dan’s nerves a bit.  
The carriage came to a halt after about 5 minutes of awkward silence. The coachman came around and opened the door, and the three passengers stepped out of the carriage. Dan stepped back and looked up in awe. In front of him laid the largest castle he had ever seen. The sleek stone walls seemed to go on in both directions forever, and looked as if it could reach up into the clouds.  
“It truly is an amazing sight isn’t it?” Gideon commented after noting Dan’s reaction. “There are twenty bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, a dining hall and full kitchen, lounging room, and a large back garden. Welcome to the Woodsford Palace, your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait guys, i got hella writers block thank you so much for the kudos and reads already!! also i know the chapters are short, i just find it so difficult to write long chapters :(


End file.
